


26th March 2006/Phan AU

by Snazzy Jacket (BubblegumDays)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Just don't, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Philip lester - Freeform, Rewrite, Shit, probably gay eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumDays/pseuds/Snazzy%20Jacket
Summary: What if Amazing Phil never happened...An alternate universe where Phil never starts youtube, except slightly less accurate.(Also on wattpad, my username is just different there because these accounts are unconnected)





	26th March 2006/Phan AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the first phan fic I wrote last year, it was shit and so is this, but it's slightly better now... I hope... I still can't write and I'm sorry...
> 
> Also, sorry if I've done this all wrong, just as this was my first wattpad fic this is my first AO3 fic and I'm pretty sure I'm doing this all wrong...

An unenthusiastic 19 year old Phil reluctantly trudged down the stairs of his home towards the kitchen where he found a bowl, a spoon, the milk and an unopened box of shreddies his mother had most likely purchased last time she went to the shop.

Lazily, he poured the cereal and milk into the bowl as he usually did, after which going to put them away in their respective positions in the kitchen. He was about to put the box away when an ad on the back caught his eye.

In bold yellow letters, it read 'WIN A WEBCAM' with colourful stars around it before a block of white text on red which contrasted tackily with the blue box depicting how one could acquire this most likely low-quality piece of tech.

To get one you would have to get a certain amount of tokens (located on the bottom of packaging), send said tokens as well as some contact info off to the address listed below and you were entered into a raffle with the outcome of 30 people winning a black and white webcam of which was bad quality even for 2006.

Phil's eyes lit up with excitement as they skimmed across the words. A few months prior he had discovered this new video sharing website which he had excitedly signed up to and watched basically all the videos it had to offer. He dreamed of making content too, but alas, he had nothing to make it with, but if he won he had a chance to join in with this blossoming community.

~

Weeks had passed since he had sent off the tokens and Phil was starting to lose hope. One boring afternoon Phil lay sprawled out on the worn, brown sofa, blowing pink bubblegum bubbles and half paying attention to a low-budget sitcom unfolding on the crackling static tv screen with the suns fading orange glow filtered in through the open window when a knock sounded on the door.

Since he was home alone at the time he sighed as he got up from the comfortable warmth of the tattered, homey pillows to venture towards the front door, pulling his shirt down from the way it had ridden up while he had been sat there for so long and adjusting his black emo fringe to its usual state before opening the door, letting in the cool spring breeze from outside.

A bored looking man, most likely in his early 20's stood wearing the typical red post service uniform and holding a simple beige package addressed to 'Philip Michael Lester' and one of those signature devices.

"Are you..." He paused to look down at the package "Philip Lester?" He concluded with an unchanging look of boredom and the aura of someone who hated their job and most certainly didn't want to be talking to a scrawny emo instead of whatever he liked doing for fun.

"Umm... yes" Phil replied awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact, knowing that would simply worsen the situation, staring blankly towards the bushes on his front lawn, scuffing his socked toe against the worn, carpeted floor as a nervous habit.

"Sign here" The man sighed handing Phil the device and pen which he promptly used to do as he was told before handing it back to the man who looked at it for a moment before handing him the parcel and saying "Have a nice day sir." Obviously as something they are made to say by their higher-ups and walking back down towards the gate and getting back to his route.

Once he had shut the door he began making his way back to the living room he had been within all day, examining the box as he went, shaking it lightly as to get a clue to what was within but hopefully without breaking it. A worrying jumble of broken sounding parts resounded from within leading Phil to believe whatever it was already broke.

His suspicions were confirmed when he tore open the packaging to find a cheap, broken webcam sitting within, wires and brittle black plastic scattered throughout a medium sized box with no padding and a little too much room for it to roll around.

"Well, what more would there be to expect from a cereal box?" He muttered to himself as he tossed it in the bin, discarding any hopes of becoming a youtuber along with it as he blew another bubble and collapsed back onto the sofa.


End file.
